The New World
by kyuhyukhae
Summary: dunia baru yang di penuhi dengan orang-orang luar biasa. Pair: Kihyuk, Kyumin and other


Tittle : _**The New World**_

Main cast : Kim Kibum

Lee Hyukjae (as Lee Eunhyuk) (GS)

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Other cast : All super junior, bigbang, shinee, infinite, 2NE1 members and etc

Pairing : main: Kihyuk, slight : Kyumin and other

Leght : multichapter

Rating : T and Semi M

Genre : Romance/ friendship, family, fantasy

Warning : Genderswitch, BL, and straight

* * *

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah zaman dimana masyarakatnya hidup sejahtera dan saling berdampingan, begitu juga dengan Negara –negara di dunia yang sudah menandatangani sebuah perjanjian perdamaian dunia demi menghindari peperangan dan mencapai keamanan serta kesejahteraan bersama. Walau masih ada satu Negara yang tetap tak mau ikut menandatangani surat perjanjian itu yaitu Korea Utara, namun kini tak ada lagi peperangan antar Negara.

Pada zaman ini sebagian besar pekerjaan manusia dilakukan oleh robot canggih berupa seperti manusia bernama _avatar _yang di produksi oleh sebuah perusahaan besar dibawah naungan Snow corp. snow corp berpusat di seoul, Korea Selatan. Snow Corp didirikan oleh Mr. Kim Il Woo, awalnya perusahaan Snow Corp adalah sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang elektronik namun setelah Mr. Kim meninggal dunia lalu perusahaan tersebut di Pimpin oleh kedua anaknya, Snow Corp pun merambah ke berbagai bisnis lain yang menjadikan perusahaan ini sebagai perusahaan terbesar di dunia.

Anak pertama yaitu Kim Kibum, namja berwajah tampan, berhati dingin, berpostur tinggi, memiliki bentuk tubuh yang athletis serta pemiliki senyuman maut yang dapat membuat yeoja manapun bertekuk lutut merupakan presdir utama dari Snow Corp. Selain mengurus perusahaan utama, pria tampan ini memegang beberapa perusahaan yang berada dibawa naungan Snow Corp yaitu Perusahaan penerbangan , Hotel dan Resort, Restaurant, Casino, dan Pusat perbelanjaan yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Ia di nobatkan sebagai pengusaha muda terkaya di dunia, tak heran jika banyak yeoja yang rela memberikan apapun bahkan kegadisannya hanya untuk menjadi yeojachingunya. Namun sayangnya pengusaha muda ini sudah memiliki yeoja yang amat digilainya yang sekarang berstatus sebagai tunangannya, yeoja beruntung itu ialah Lee Eunhyuk.

Lee Eunhyuk, yeoja cantik, ramah pada orang terdekat namun akan bersikap terkesan acuh pada orang yang tak dikenalnya, berambut pirang, serta pemilik senyum gusi yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Yeoja ini resmi berstatus sebagai tunangan Kibum sejak 6 bulan yang lalu, awal pertemuan mereka 1 tahun yang lalu saat Eunhyuk yang merupakan anak angkat dari ketua pelayan di rumah keluarga Kim yang selama ini tinggal di nergeri pamansam memutuskan kembali ke Korea untuk bergabung dengan SKSI. Kibum langsung jatuh cinta pada Eunhyuk dan mengakui Eunhyuk sebagai yeojachingunya secara sepihak. Awalnya Eunhyuk protes namun pada akhirnya ia terpaksa menjadi yeojachingu Kibum karena posisi Kibum yang merupakan pemilik SKSI. Seiring berjalannya waktu akhirnya yeoja cantik ini secara perlahan membalas perasaan Kibum, meski yeoja cantik ini harus dibantu oleh calon adik iparnya untuk menyadari persaannya pada Kibum.

Kim Kyuhyun, anak kedua seorang namja tampan berperawakan tinggi, berambut cokelat ikal, pemilik senyum maut yang lebih mirip seperti seringaian yang dapat membuat yeoja manapun terpikat. Namja ini dinobatkan menjadi namja tertampan dan terkaya ke-2 setelah sang kakak Kibum. Kyuhyun merupakan seorang artis papan atas yang terkenal bahkan sampai ke mancanegara, dari penghasilannya menjadi seorang artis yang merupakan salah satu pewaris dari snow corp ia dinobatkan menjadi orang terkaya ke-2 setelah sang kakak. Dengan ketampanan dan kekayaannya namja ini menjadi incaran para yeoja. Namun sayangnya si bungsu dari Kim bersaudara ini memiliki perbedaan orientasi sexual. Yeah si bungsu ini lebih menyukai namja-namja manis daripada yeoja-yeoja cantik berdada besar.

Selain menjadi presdir Snow Corp, Kibum juga merupakan pemilik sebuah organisasi intelligen rahasia bernama SKSI (_South Korea Secret Intelligen_). SKSI merupakan organisasi khusus yang didirikan oleh Kibum untuk membantu pemerintah menangani para pemberontak, teroris dan penjahat-penjahat kelas kakap yang tak mampu di tangani oleh badan intelligen Negara ataupun polisi. Organisasi ini memiliki 320 orang anggota aktif, semua agen yang tergabung dalam SKSI memiliki keahlian yang tidak usah diragukan lagi. Semua agen lihai dalam penyamaran dan pintar selain itu para spionase SKSI juga dilengkapi dengan peralatan canggih yang dibuat oleh ilmuwan yang bekerja di SKSI. Anggota inti SKSI yaitu Kim Kibum sebagai pemilik, Jung Yunho sebagai ketua, Park Boom sebagai wakil ketua, Nick Khun sebagai ilmuwan yang menciptakan berbagai serum, Kim Kyuhyun sebagai ilmuwan yang membuat berbagai alat persenjataan dan 7 orang yang tergabung dalam tim inti yaitu Victoria Song, Choi Siwon, Myungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Sehun, Choi Sooyoung dan tunangan Kim Kibum yaitu Lee Eunhyuk.

Meski memiliki peralatan yang canggih namun tak semua penjahat dapat ditangani oleh SKSI karena pada zaman ini terdapat beberapa manusia yang memiliki kemampuan khusus yang disebut Nen. Nen adalah suatu kemampuan khusus yang sangat hebat, pemilik Nen tidak akan mempan bila dihadapi dengan senjata canggih sekalipun, Nen hanya mampu dihadapi dengan Nen.

Bagaimanakah dunia baru yang dihuni oleh manusia-manusia hebat yang memiliki kemapuan luar biasa?

.

.

.

**TBC or DELET?**

* * *

Sekian prolognya, ini ff kedua aku terinspirasi dari ff 2060 yang super daebak, sedikit inspirasi dari king two heart dan sedikit inspirasi dari hunter X hunter. meskipun ff ini terinspirasi dari ff dan film tapi aku jamin aku ga ngeplagiat. Di prolog ini memang belum keliatan unsur king two heartnya tapi seiring berjalannya cerita ( kalo ada yang minat) bakal muncul ko. Di ff ini aku memasukkan unsur genderswitch, boy love dan straight. Dan sekarang aku mau minta pendapat dari readers semua, ff ini layak lanjut atau engga?

.

.

.

_**Okey Review Please ^^**_


End file.
